The invention relates to an integral deck support for metal sinks and to a method for manufacturing the same.
Metal sinks, e.g. stainless steel sinks, generally consist of a basin and, as an integral part thereof, a horizontal ledge or rim around the sink, including a back deck portion having at least one faucet mounting hole. When such a sink is installed in a countertop, the rim overlaps the counter and serves to support the sink. Heretofore, a gasket in alignment with each hole has been used to space the deck from the countertop in which it is mounted. At present, the holes are simply cut or punched through the relatively thin metal of the deck.
Several difficulties result from this design. First, there is a tendency for such a deck to bend or collapse, particularly with single hole faucets where stress is concentrated around the hole rather than distributed over a larger area as with a two handle faucet which has a large escutcheon.
Second, the holes punched through such a deck usually have sharp edges, resulting in a danger of severing or damaging the brass supply tubes that protrude through the holes.
Third, a deck constructed of a single layer of material has a tendency to develop waves and depressions or "dishes" resulting in unsightliness and the eventual development of gaps between the deck and the faucet escutcheon.
Fourth, such a sink normally employs a gasket to separate the deck from the counter. Such gasket can slip, resulting in slippage between the sink and the counter. The use of a gasket also can result in improper spacing between the deck and the counter, since such gaskets, washers or rings usually only approximate the correct spacing.